Betrayal
by Nim Fea Edainme
Summary: Sequel to Magic In Us All. Jack has betrayed Isabelle. How will she react? What will happen? Do I smell a kidnapping?
1. How it began

How can you love a man who betrayed you?

I couldn't, not after what he did to me.

He said he'd love me until the day he died and after that. He said he'd protect me. He said he would never leave me. He said. He _promised._

But he didn't keep his promises. Because he's a goddamn pirate.

I hate him. He left me to die. I could never love him again.

I should with my name and who _he _is and why I hate him so. I am Isabelle Sparrow. _He _is Jack Sparrow, my once loyal and doting husband. And I hate him because he lied.

I should begin several years ago, shortly after Will and Elizabeth had gotten married. Jack bought me my own ship, called the _Amazons. _She was a beautiful ship, and with a mostly female crew to boot. I showed my love to Jack time and time again. Samuel, my son, chose to sail with Jack because of the many girls on my ship. He was still at the tender age where he was discovering the females.

We sailed together for a short time, and then went our ways, occasionally meeting with each other to share plunder, and once or twice with Will and Elizabeth. I was oblivious to the feminine trinkets I found in his cabin that were not mine.

It wasn't until I had left for close to a year I found out the truth.

I was at the wheel, turning toward the black sails on the horizon. Within an hour the _Black Pearl _and the _Amazon _where within a few yards from each other and I preparing a black to walk across, with Anna Maria securing the other end. I walked across. Anna Maria smiled at me nervously. The crew worked silently.

"'Suppose he's in his cabin?" I asked. Anna Maria nodded. I walked over to his cabin and opened the door. I saw _him_ pleasuring another woman. I screamed. It was the only thing I could do. The man I loved so much had betrayed me. Jack pulled himself away from the woman and grabbed a pair of pants. I stormed away from him.

"Izy! Izy, luv! I swear to God it's not what it looks like!" he said. I turned, feeling tendrils of magic lace around my fingers.

"Shut up, Jack!" I said, giving him an icy glare.

"Izy, luv, please listen!" He insisted. I raised a hand, and Jack was sent back a few by a sudden blast of energy. I crossed back over to the _Amazon. _

"Open fire on them, only fire once from each canon," I whispered to Lee. She nodded and readied the cannons. I counted to ten.

"Fire!" I ordered. Five booms echoed on the silent sea, leaving five holes in the _Black _ _Pearl_

"Head to Tortugas," I murmured to Lee and went off to my cabin.

Over the course of the few years, I received many letters from Jack. At first they where letters explaining why he was with another woman, and then after a few months, it turned into pleading for me to come back, and soon after he was literately begging for me to come back. He rambled on about the vows we took on our wedding day. I wrote to him once, only once, and told him he should have thought about our vows when he was screwing around with another woman. There was no reply after that.


	2. Captured Bird

Jack was always on my mind. No matter what I did, no matter how many bottles of rum slipped down my throat, he was always there. In my drunken state, the feelings for him, anger, sadness, and left over love, intensified instead of subduing, leaving me sad and alone. My crew knew better than to talk about it. The only person that I could confine in was on _his _ship. Lee was nice, but her mouth was bigger than a shark's. I wrote hundreds of letters to Jack, pouring my heart and soul into them, but never sent them. The pain was too deep.

Whenever my ship pillaged, I attacked harder than before. I was ruthless, and soon my ship became known as one of the most feared ships in the Caribbean. I taught my crew the gift of magic. Our power grew. If we visited Tortugas, no one came near us out of fear. I because cold and malicious because of _him._

During three years after my transformation, the _Amazon_ and the _Black Pearl_ met again. I steered my ship toward the black sails of the _Pearl_. The crew automatically prepared themselves for battle. I handed the wheel to Lee and searched the deck for Shakira, a young Spanish girl who proved her faith to me more than once. She knew how to distract the men, and she would the key to defeating Jack.

"Start when we get within three hundred meters of 'im," I said to her when I found her. I disappeared into my cabin to prepare for battle. I slipped on a blood red form-fitting shirt that moved with my body. I had made it when we sailed to France. I studied myself in the mirror and brushed my hair and washed my face for good measure. I heard Shakira's clear voice rise up above me from the crow's nest. I smiled. The ship would be hopeless with the men listening to her. I readjusted my belt that held my pistol and sword. The door opened.

"We're within twenty yards," Lee said. I smiled.

"Fire at will, but don't destroy her. I plan on using her as a bargaining chip," I said, with a small chuckle. I grabbed a black ribbon and tied up my hair. I'd being seeing Jack again.

I returned to the deck, and pointed to a plank. Everyone understood. I was to board the _Pearl _first then the rest could follow on the plank. I made my way up the masts and grabbed a rope. I swung from my ship to his. This tactic had worked more than once. I landed in a cat like stance, using magic to balance my self for a short while.

I jumped and landed with a small thud. I attacked with all my strength.

Within twenty minutes I had won and the _Black Pearl_'s crew was lined up in chains. I studied them carefully.

"Anna Maria, you can go free, but you have to work on the _Amazon,_" I said. Anna Maria glared at me.

"Fine, your choice is obviously follow your mates down to the brig," I smiled. "As I thought. Send 'em down. But bring Sparrow to my cabin."

I watched gleefully as the crew was sent to the brig in their ship. Jack was led over to the plank that was set up and into my cabin. I turned on my heel and followed. I undid his gag and leaned against the wall, staring him down.

"Izy… Why?" he asked.

"Because you broke my heart, Sparrow. You made grieve, and you probably taught my son your dirty ways of cheating on your wife!" I growled. Within Jack's eyes, I saw hurt flash. I ignored it, despite a small twang in my heart.

"Surely you must've been with otha' men, Izy," he said. My jaw locked.

"No! I remained faithful to you! You should have realized that, Sparrow!" I shouted. "You're lucky I didn't blow up your ship and your son along with it."

Anger danced in his eyes and his jaw locked this time.

"Sam's yer own son! How could you do such a thing?" He roared. I smiled inside. I hit a soft spot.

"I have done worse than that, Jack. Because of you, I am a killing machine. I have killed hundreds because of your betrayal," I said. I took out a knife and let it dance around Jack's jugular. I moved close to him, so close that I could smell the faint traces of rum. He obviously had run out of stock recently, the slur from his voice was almost non-excitent. I moved my lips close to his ear and pressed the knife a little deeper into his throat.

"Because of you," I whispered, my tongue just brushing his ear, "I have no love to give."

I felt him tense as my breath tickled his ear. I pulled away with a satisfactory smile and turned my back to him.

"Lee!"

"Yes, cap'n?" Lee asked, appearing at the doorway.

"Bring Sparrow to the brig. Give him his own special cell," I said. Lee smiled and nodded, grabbing Jack and hauling him to the brig.

A/N: Please R&R


	3. Proposition

A few months after Jack's capture, my ship came across an British Naval ship. I took in a few prisoners and then blew up the ship. One of the prisoners just so happened to be Commodore Norrington and I took much pleasure to that fact.

"Who are you?" he asked me, all chained up and rid of his stately clothes.

"Pirate," I smiled. Norrington glared at me.

"What is your name?"

"Isabelle Black, at your pleasure," I bowed and then turned on my heel, rising at the same time.

" Erin, take Norrington down to visit Sparrow. I'm sure he'd like a cell mate," I grinned. Erin looked at me with an odd expression.

"Oh, yes. I already have plans for both of them. Norrington's gonna get the normal treatment for Brits," I said, going into my cabin. The "normal" treatment was to brand the Brits as pirates and occasionally for manslaughter or murder. It was revenge on the Brits.

I brushed my hair and washed my face, then emerged from my cabin and went down into the brig. Norrington was in the cell next to Jack. I smiled at Norrington.

"Welcome 'board the _Amazon, _mate. I hope yer stay is pleasant, though I highly doubt it will be," I said through the bars. Norrington glared at me.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"Do what I've always done to Brits of your status; brand you as a pirate, give ya a tattoo with yer new name, and set ya free," I said with a smile. Jack looked at me with sad eyes. He was sober.

I ignored his gaze and opened his cell. I felt anger rise up within me. I grabbed his chains and yanked him up from the floor.

"Come with me, Sparrow," I mumbled dragging him up onto the deck and then into my cabin. I pushed him down on the floor of my cabin and kneeled down next to him. I took off his chains and let him do what he wished with me. He laid me down in bed and had fun.

After we finished, I curled up beside him, a finger wandering around his chest. I smiled.

"I have a proposition for you, Sparrow," I said. Jack looked at me.

"What is it, luv?" he asked, softly.

"I'll set ya' free, and give ya' back yer ship n' crew if you lose your manhood," I said, my hand dropping to his hips. I felt him tense under my fingertips. He would rather die than lose his manhood.

"No."


End file.
